Travis (VG SE)
Travis is a who appears in The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version) in the first season and can be a returning character for season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Stone Mountain High-School Not much is known about Travis's life before the apocalypse is shown however it is noted that he had a father in the special forces and went to the Stone Mountain High-School with his best friend Ben Paul. Post-Apocalypse Starving For Food TBA Long Days Are Here TBA Danger Is Near TBA Nothing Left To Lose TBA Those Who Remain TBA A Home Divided TBA Danger Is Here TBA Among The Dead TBA Can't Go Back Now TBA Death (Nothing Left To Lose) Killed By * Zombies (Caused) * Carley (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Omid (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Christa (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Kenny (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy) If Travis is chosen to cross balcony first, it will break and cause him to fall into the alleyway below. Once Lee and Kenny reach the bottom, they find that a rung has impaled into his stomach which attracts Walkers due to the fresh blood pouring from his wound, When Kenny locks Lee out, he grabs his pistol and shoots Travis in the head to prevent the Walkers from killing him. If Carley is sent first then Travis will survive the episode. Death (Can't Go Back Now) Killed By * Luke (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Mary (Indirectly Caused) * Zombie (Caused; Caused, Determinant) * Himself (Caused, Determinant) * Bonnie (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Vitali (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Clementine (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) If Carley is sent first to cross first, After the shootout with Steve's Bandits with Luke getting shot in his leg, as the group along with Arvo and Brock cross the ice lake, however as Luke attempts to cross, he falls in along with Bonnie and Vitali, the three of them drown with Clementine falling in however a walker clings to her leg, Travis jumps into the water and pulls it off, however the Walker then grabs Travis's leg and starts to pull him under, before he drowns, he says a goodbye before he drowns with the Walker dragging his corpse of his body to the bottom. Since his brain wasn't destroyed, it is possible that he reanimated. Killed Victims * Mary (Determinant). * Himself (Caused, Determinant). * Many Unnamed Save-Lots Bandits (Alongside his fellow survivors). * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Carley and Travis are the first two determinant characters to appear in another season. * A running gag in the series is when Travis often uses sarcasm and dry humor in all the episodes he appears in, it is also shown that Travis often got skills from his father such as from picking a locked door to unbinding himself when held hostage. * Travis subtitle color is shown to be Navy blue. * Travis is shown to be a poor fighter as he punched Troy who then badly bruised his nose, though this event is determinant.